


Hontou ni Sayonara

by AkaiRen, Aru_sekai, Mikurira



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiRen/pseuds/AkaiRen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aru_sekai/pseuds/Aru_sekai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: KinKi Kids disbanded, and Tsuyoshi came to congratulate Koichi for his 1000 Shock Performance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story is fiction, based on our (me, Mikurira and AkaiRen) imagination and our perspective about their relationship. This is our first collaboration/exchange, and we're excited to write another collaboration.

(Saigo no messe-ji I Love You)  
The last message is 'I love you'...

Koichi tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Tidak sejak sepuluh tahun lalu saat mereka berdua mengambil keputusan untuk bubar. Koichi masih ingat pandangan nanar Tsuyoshi saat ia memutuskan untuk memilih fokus dengan musical dan meminta Tsuyoshi serius dengan karir solonya. Saat itu posisi mereka sama-sama sulit, ia tidak bisa terus menjadi bayang-bayang Tsuyoshi yang selalu lebih bersinar darinya. Namun bahkan setelah Tsuyoshi berhasil dengan karir solonya dan memutuskan untuk mendalami musik Funk di US, Koichi masih tetap menyimpan dan mengumpulkan setiap artikel dan lagu yang ia keluarkan.

Tsuyoshi masih sama, setidaknya dengan sosok Tsuyoshi yang ia kenal dulu. Koichi sudah mengharapkan sebuah pandangan sinis untuknya, namun pria itu malah tersenyum lembut padanya. Mengucapkan selamat atas penampilan Endless Shock yang ke-1000, dan mengatakan bahwa ia terpukau saat menonton dari kursi penonton.

Tidakkah ini curang. Pikir Koichi.

Ia mati-matian menyusuri jejak pria itu dalam diam, namun Tsuyoshi dengan mudahnya muncul ke pesta setelah penampilannya tadi bersama J-FRIENDS yang memang sudah janji akan datang mengunjunginya. Apakah begitu mudah bagi Tsuyoshi untuk datang dihadapannya dan menyapanya dengan senyuman?

"Kau tidak minum?" Tanya Tsuyoshi yang terlihat agak mabuk.

Koichi memandangnya, namun pandangan Tsuyoshi padanya tetap sama, pandangan lembut yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada orang-orang disekitarnya, sebuah pandangan yang Koichi yakin ia masih bisa melihat sesuatu di balik itu.

"Aku rasa kau sudah terlalu banyak minum." Sahut Koichi dengan nada lelah.

Senyum Tsuyoshi sedikit menghilang, "Aku harus minum." Bisiknya pelan, lalu ia kembali bicara dengan nada riang, "Kau bisa mengantarkanku pulang bila aku mabuk."

"... Okada... bisa mengantarmu pulang." Pernyataan Koichi itu mengejutkannya, ia bisa melihat Okada yang memperhatikannya di sebelah Tsuyoshi memandangnya kecewa.

Tsuyoshi kembali tersenyum, lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, pandangannya kini terlihat berbeda, ia memandangnya persis seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Pandangan dan senyuman yang selalu ia berikan setiap kali mereka berpapasan di koridor stasiun TV ataupun di ruang tunggu.

"Ahh.. aku mengerti, sebagai bintang utama pesta ini kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku." Sahutnya dengan suara yang agak bergetar, "Aku rasa Okada tidak akan keberatan mengantarku pulang." Ia menoleh pada Okada yang menatapnya sama kecewanya.

Koichi tidak berkomentar lebih jauh, ia memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang lebih jauh dari Tsuyoshi. Ini adalah hari penting baginya, seharusnya ia bisa menikmatinya bersama orang-orang yang selalu mendukungnya selama ini, bukan terjebak dengan orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Kalau kau memang sudah tidak peduli, kurasa kau harus lebih konsisten dengan tindakanmu." Tegur Nagase saat Koichi tengah menikmati minumannya sendirian.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Nagase mendengus kesal, "berhenti bersikap dingin padanya kalau kau masih peduli dengannya."

Koichi diam, ia mengamati Tsuyoshi dari balik gelas kaca. Tsuyoshi tampak senang menanggapi junior-junior yang mengelilingi dan mengaguminya. Ia selalu seperti itu. Apapun yang ia lakukan dan ke manapun ia pergi, akan selalu ada orang-orang yang mengagumi dan mengelilinginya. Kehilangan seorang Koichi dari dalam hidupnya seharusnya tidak berarti apa-apa, ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan orang yang akan menggantikan posisi Koichi di hidupnya.

"Aku tidak bersikap dingin." Sahutnya akhirnya, "hanya saja aku rasa aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang harus selalu ada untuknya. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri."

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" Nagase memandangnnya tidak percaya, ia terlihat kesal dengan apa yang baru saja Koichi katakan.

"Kalau kau begitu khawatir padanya, kenapa tidak menawarkan dirimu untuk selalu ada untuknya. Aku rasa ia cukup menyukaimu." Jawab Koichi tajam.

Nagase memandanginya sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum sinis. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang terdengar keren begitu dengan wajah merah padam seperti itu. Kau mengkhianati kata-katamu sendiri."

Koichi mendengus kesal. Ia tahu Nagase hanya sedang mengujinya, dan ia kesal karena ia ternyata jatuh dalam jebakan seperti itu.

"Tsuyoshi meneleponku seminggu yang lalu." Kata Nagase lagi. "Ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin melihatmu tampil untuk yang ke-1000 kalinya."

Koichi tidak menyahut, ia biarkan Nagase bercerita.

"Dan seandainya kalian masih bersama dalam KinKi Kids, seharusnya tahun ini adalah perayaan ke 16 tahun kalian."

Ahh... Koichi mendadak benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Ya, Tsuyoshi masih tetap sama dengan Tsuyoshi yang dulu ia kenal. Tsuyoshi yang bersikeras untuk tetap bertahan bersamanya, dan berusaha keras untuk kembali padanya walaupun Koichi sudah bersikap dingin padanya. Sementara dirinya masih terjebak dengan kenangan yang mereka miliki di masa lalu, berharap keputusan yang ia pilih adalah keputusan terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Ia benar-benar mendoakan kesuksesan Tsuyoshi, dan ia yakin Tsuyoshi akan lebih bahagia bila tidak ada label idol pada dirinya. Tidak seperti Koichi yang harus berusaha berkali-kali lebih keras, Tsuyoshi memiliki segala hal yang akan membuatnya berhasil tanpa Koichi yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya. Terlebih dengan status Tsuyoshi sekarang, Koichi tidak mau Tsuyoshi kembali menjadi begitu rapuh seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Dia kembali mencarimu. Bukankah itu cukup untuk meyakinkanmu kalau ia masih ingin kembali padamu?"

Koichi menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak cukup pantas untuknya kembali."

"Begitukah yang Tsuyoshi pikirkan? Tidakkah kau terlalu mengontrol apa yang Tsuyoshi pikirkan tentangmu?"

Koichi hanya diam, ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengn Nagase tentang hal ini.

"Jangan melakukan keasalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Seharusnya kesalahan yang pertama sudah cukup untuk menyadarkanmu apa yang benar-benar penting di dalam hidupmu. Ia mungkin akan berubah pikiran saat ia kembali lagi bila kamu menyianyiakannya sekarang. Kemungkinan terburuk, ia mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi."

Perhatian mereka kemudian teralihkan pada Tsuyoshi yang terlihat sudab benar-benar mabuk dan bergelantungan pada Okada yang tampak susah payah merangkulnya untuk berdiri. Okada menatap mereka dengan pandangan meminta pertolonga.

"Aku akan membantu Okada mengantarnya pulang, ia mungkin akan kesulitan menyetir dengan Tsuyoshi mabuk bersamanya." Ujar Nagase sembari menepuk punggung Koichi sebelum beranjak pergi menuju Tsuyoshi. "Pikirkan lagi sebelum terlambat."

 

~ o ~

 

"Aku akan mengantarnya." Kata Koichi sambil melirik Tsuyoshi yang sudah tampak mengantuk disampingnya. Tadinya ia hanya ingin membantu mengantar Tsuyoshi yang mabuk ke dalam mobil Okada, namun Tsuyoshi malah memaksanya untuk bertaruh minuman dan tidak akan mau pulang sebelum Koichi menuruti kemauannya. Koichi tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Tsuyoshi, ia hanya masih mencoba untuk melawan keinginan itu sebisanya. Tapi melihat betapa keras kepalanya Tsuyoshi, Koichi tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak dapat melawan. Selalu seperti itu, baik sepuluh tahun yang lalu, maupun sekarang di saat ia yakin ia sudah cukup kuat untuk melawan.

"Hmm... Kau yakin? Apakah kamu tidak ada schedule untuk besok."

"Bisa aku atur."

"Dia sudah tidak tinggal di apartemennya, tadinya ia akan menginap di tempatku dan aku akan mengantarnya pulang ke Nara besok."

Koichi melirik Okada sebal, untung saja ia berubah pikiran untuk mengantar Tsuyoshi pulang. Ia masih sebal waktu mereka tinggal bersama dulu, dan ia tidak mau membayangkan sekarang dengan Tsuyoshi yang sedang mabuk.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Kau pasti sadar ia mabuk hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu."

"Karena ia berhasil menarik perhatianku." Sahut Koichi singkat, dipandangnya Tsuyoshi lembut. "Aku akan ikut bersamanya ke Nara besok pagi, bila ia tidak sakit kepala."

"Selalu begitu." Dengus Okada jengkel, "Selalu menjadi pahlawan pada saat-saat terakhir, kau sepertinya sangat mendalami peranmu sebagai pangeran berkuda putih."

Koichi tersenyum sinis.

"Sudah.. Sudah.." Seru Nagase menengahkan, "Bukankah ini berakhir baik? Setidaknya Koichi melakukan sesuatu."

"Tidak perlu berlebihan. Aku rasa... Ada hal-hal yang memang harus aku selesaikan."

"Aku hanya akan mengingatkanmu," Kata Okada lagi, "Kesempatan selanjutnya aku tidak akan mundur lagi, terutama darimu."

Koichi tidak menjawab, namun ia tahu persis bahwa Okada tidak hanya sekedar mengancam.

 

~ o ~

 

Koichi masuk ke dalam mobilnya, meninggalkan Okada dan Nagase yang juga segera pergi meninggalkan pertemuan malam itu. Matanya melirik ke lelaki di sebelahnya yang padangannya sudah kosong dengan wajahnya memerah dibalik syal garis-garis hitam yang dipakainya. Koichi menarik napas panjang melihat lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya memutar kunci mobilnya.

“Kukira Okada yang akan mengantarku…” gumamnya tiba-tiba dengan nada pelan, lebih seperti berbisik kalau boleh dibilang. Tapi Koichi tidak menanggapi, ia lebih memilih untuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan memutar setirnya ke kanan.

“Kau tidak keberatan jika harus menginap di tempatku kan?” tanya Koichi pada Tsuyoshi, yang ditanya tidak punya pilihan lain. Ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa. Tsuyoshi lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

“Kukira…” ucapnya pelan, “…Okada yang akan mengantarku pulang…” lanjut Tsuyoshi lagi. Koichi sekali lagi diam dengan ucapan Tsuyoshi kepadanya barusan. Dari nadanya berbicara dan wajahnya yang memerah itu, Koichi bisa meyakinkan kalau pria di sebelahnya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

“Kau ingin dia yang mengantar?” tanya Koichi akhirnya sambil masih melajukan mobilnya. Kali ini Tsuyoshi yang lebih memilih untuk diam, membiarkan wajahnya ditutupi oleh syal yang ia pakai untuk mengurangi perasaan malu yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Pandangannya sudah sedikit kabur saat ia mencoba melihat gemerlap lampu kota malam itu. Dalam hatinya kini ada sebuah perasaan seperti nostalgia yang muncul secara tiba-tiba—sudah berapa lama ia tidak duduk di sini? Di kursi terdepan mobil seorang Domoto Koichi? Duduk di sebelahnya dan menikmati sedikit waktu kebersamaan mereka ditengah jadwal padat mereka seperti dulu? Tsuyoshi tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ada rasa panas yang muncul di matanya seperti mendesaknya untuk menangis.

Koichi melirik sebentar ke lelaki yang sedang memandang keluar jendela, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Apakah dia memikirkan tentangnya? Koichi menarik napas, mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpikir untuk tidak sebaiknya dia berharap terlalu tinggi tentang hal itu. Tsuyoshi sudah menjadi seorang bintang sekarang, mereka bukan lagi duo grup bernama KinKi Kids dimana eksistensi mereka berdua adalah pengikatnya. Rasanya akan aneh sekali jika mereka mengungkit kejadian masa lalu, walaupun jauh di dalam hati Koichi, apapun yang terjadi saat ini—meskipun KinKi Kids tidak ada sekalipun—seorang Domoto Koichi akan selamanya mendorong keberhasilan Tsuyoshi, di jalan apapun. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung kepada lelaki itu. Ia masih merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding bersamanya sekarang. Keputusan yang diambilnya ketika dulu tidak akan pernah bisa ditarik kembali. Waktu berjalan, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Jalanan malam itu entah kenapa menjadi terasa begitu panjang. Keheningan yang ada di dalam mobil itu seperti membekukan segalanya.  
“Selamat… untuk SHOCK ke-1000 kalinya…” kata Tsuyoshi tiba-tiba. Koichi nyaris saja menginjak gasnya cepat karena kaget.

“Kau juga…” Koichi mencoba menahan dirinya, “kudengar kau menelepon Nagase soal, uh, penampilan ke-1000 itu?” tanya Koichi berusaha untuk tetap dalam jalur pembicaraan normal.

“Un…” Tsuyoshi mengangguk pelan, “kalau…” Tsuyoshi suaranya sedikit terbata, “kalau 10 tahun yang lalu kita tidak menetapkan untuk berpisah, apa yang akan terjadi?” Koichi diam. Tsuyoshi juga tidak berkata atau memaksa Koichi untuk menjawabnya. Entah karena dorongan apa, Tsuyoshi sendiri merasa telah dikendalikan oleh emosinya—membuatnya mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan. Kini, tidak dari keduanya menginginkan untuk melanjutkan obrolan tersebut. Hanya ada keheningan malam, suara AC mobil, klakson mobil di luar dan riuh orang berpapasan di jalan malam itu.

“Sudah sampai,” kata Koichi melepas sabuk pengamannya begitu mereka sampai di apartemen. Tsuyoshi menutup matanya sejenak sebelum keluar dari mobil. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat Koichi.

Tsuyoshi berjalan di belakang Koichi, menelusuri koridor apartemennya yang sepi. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia pergi ke apartemen Koichi? Tsuyoshi tidak tahu. Terakhir kali ia mengetahui adalah ketika Koichi pindah ke Roppongi 10 tahun yang lalu; dan itupun saat mereka masih bersama.

Tidak ada kata-kata di antara mereka saat itu. Hanya suara langkah yang menemani mereka sampai di tujuan. Koichi membuka pintunya, mempersilahkan Tsuyoshi masuk ke dalam.

“Aku akan tidur di sofa, kau bisa memakai kasurku—maaf, aku tidak menyediakan ruang tidur untuk tamu, tidak ada yang pernah menginap kecuali Nagase,” kata Koichi lagi menaruh mantel jaketnya di sofa. Tsuyoshi hanya diam saja sembari duduk di sofa. Entah kenapa saat nama Nagase disebut, hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tahu Nagase adalah sahabat baik Koichi, tapi tetap saja, mengingat 10 tahun ketidak hadiran dirinya di sisi Koichi membuatnya berpikir bahwa akan ada seseorang yang mengisi kekosongan dirinya; yang berdiri di sebelah Koichi, membantunya, menggantikan Tsuyoshi yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Tsuyoshi merasa air matanya nyaris menetes jatuh di ujung matanya. Buru-buru ia mengusapnya dengan cepat. Dia terlalu terbawa oleh emosinya, entah karena efek sake yang diminum atau perasaan yang dipendamnya—mungkin keduanyalah yang membuat hatinya meluap-luap saat ini.

Koichi yang baru saja mengeluarkan botol mineral dan gelas hanya terpaku melihat sosok Tsuyoshi dari belakang, menatap Tsuyoshi yang berusaha mengusap matanya.

“Hanya ada air mineral,” kata Koichi kemudian berjalan mendekat dan menaruh gelas berisi air mineral itu di depan Tsuyoshi. Lama lelaki itu diam di tempatnya, sebelum akhirnya Tsuyoshi mengambil segelas air mineral tersebut dan meminumnya. Koichi yang sedari tadi berdiri menatapnya diam kemudian menghela napas, “aku akan menyiapkan selimut,” kata Koichi memberitahu, “kau bisa pindah ke kamarku—” Koichi yang baru saja hendak beranjak dari tempatnya kini terdiam. Melihat sebuah tangan menggenggam erat ujung kemeja miliknya, menahannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

“Tsuyo—”

“Koichi,” Tsuyoshi mengeratkan tangannya, pandangannya ke lantai tak berani menatap lelaki di dekatnya. Koichi kemudian diam, menunggu lelaki itu berbicara.  
Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Tsuyoshi untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Kalau saja tidak ada efek sake yang diminumnya, Tsuyoshi yakin ia tidak akan berani untuk melakukannya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

“Kisu… shite…?” pandangannya berkaca beralih menatap Koichi, warna merah yang melingkari di dekat matanya memperlihatkan tanda bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar hampir saja menangis saat ini. Namun, ketika melihat tidak ada respon dari Koichi, Tsuyoshi kemudian hanya bisa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya segera, merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali mengumpat kepada dirinya yang dengan bodohnya mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Koichi. Sepuluh tahun sudah mereka mengakhiri KinKi Kids—bersama dengan segala perasaan yang mereka miliki saat itu. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari Koichi? Tsuyoshi menunduk kesal pada diri sendiri, “maaf…” ucapnya pelan kemudian berdiri hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat itu entah kenapa Koichi merasa ada sebuah tekanan yang mendorongnya kuat, membuatnya menarik tangan Tsuyoshi dan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Koichi tidak tahu bahwa selama ini mungkin yang dipikirkannya itu benar—bahwa Tsuyoshi juga masih tetap menyukainya sampai sekarang, masih membantunya dan masih terus memberikan dukungan kepadanya—tidak ada yang berubah dengan perasaan itu. Hanya keegoisan mereka semata, kebodohan untuk saling memikirkan satu sama lain yang berujung pada perpisahan; pilihannya untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan menjalani kegiatan mereka sendiri—semua itu adalah penyesalan yang tidak bisa mereka hentikan. Waktu berputar, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan tersebut.

Jika boleh dikatakan sebagai penyesalan, setengah hati Koichi akan berkata bahwa pilihannya untuk membiarkan Tsuyoshi bersolo karir adalah sebuah penyesalan, tetapi memikirkan bahwa bagaimana Tsuyoshi bisa sampai seperti sekarang, terkadang Koichi merasa memang itu adalah yang terbaik. Seperti yang Nagase katakan tadi, bagaimanapun Koichi mencoba bersikap dingin kepadanya, Tsuyoshi tidak pernah berubah. Tsuyoshi tetap sama tersenyum kepadanya, berpapasan ketika di koridor stasiun televisi, bertemu dengannya di pertemuan agensi—Tsuyoshi tidak pernah menunjukan perasaan bahwa dia menyesali perpisahan dengan Koichi waktu itu, semakin membuat Koichi berpikir bahwa benar ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

Koichi mengelus punggungnya pelan, menurunkan kadar emosi dan kepanikan Tsuyoshi saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa saja hal yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu selama 10 tahun ini, tapi mungkin Tsuyoshi sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tahu jika Tsuyoshi sedang dalam keadaan emosional seperti ini, sebuah pelukan hangat dan sedikit usapan lembut akan kembali menenangkannya—dan itu terbukti benar. Mungkin Tsuyoshi tidak benar-benar berubah selama 10 tahun ini? Sebuah pemikiran dan harapan muncul di benak Koichi ketika itu.

Saat itu Koichi tiba-tiba saja teringat kejadian yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Bohong jika Koichi melupakan keadaan malam dimana mereka berdua melakukan untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya main-main, mereka pikir. Tidak akan melakukannya lagi, mereka bilang. Tapi pada akhirnya semua itu hanya seperti sebuah pengalihan perasaan mereka sendiri yang tidak ingin diakui. Meski pada akhirnya, mereka tetap melakukannya, melewati garis batas yang seharusnya tidak mereka lewati.

Koichi melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Tsuyoshi sebentar sebelum akhirnya mencium bibirnya pelan. Ia hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaan Tsuyoshi barusan. Koichi tidak ingin mereka untuk kembali ke saat itu, melewati garis yang tidak seharusnya mereka lewati—membuyarkan segala perasaannya.  
Apakah ini adalah yang terbaik? Apakah tidak apa-apa untuk melakukan hal ini?

Pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar di kepala Koichi. Mungkin karena dia juga terpengaruh oleh efek sake yang diminumnya tadi sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau kini dirinya telah menjatuhkan Tsuyoshi ke sofa di belakangnya, membuka syalnya dan menciumnya kembali dengan lembut.

Tsuyoshi mengeratkan tangannya pada kemeja yang Koichi pakai, merasa aroma parfum menthol mint bercampur kayu manis yang dipakai Koichi memasuki penciumannya. Bau rokok dan rasa bir juga kini ia rasakan, membuat syarafnya terasa panas, beribu kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya.  
Tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan ini, tentu saja.

Pikiran itu menghantui dalam benak mereka—walaupun pada akhirnya, tidak satupun dari keduanya berniat untuk menghentikan hal itu. Tsuyoshi mendorong Koichi pelan, meminta lelaki itu untuk membiarkan dirinya menarik napas sejenak. Koichi terdiam menatap mata berkaca yang berpaling darinya. Bibirnya memerah dan napasnya tersenggal—bohong kalau Koichi tidak ingin meleburkannya dalam pelukan saat ini.

“Tsuyoshi…” bisiknya pelan sambil dengan lembut mencium pipi lelaki itu, dan kemudian beralih ke lehernya. Tsuyoshi tertahan, ia sedikit gugup saat menyadari bahwa Pan, anjing Koichi, tengah tertidur lelap di dekat pemanas ruangan, membuatnya lagi-lagi harus mendorong Koichi menjauh darinya.  
“Pan…?” tanyanya terbata dengan napas tersenggal. Koichi terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah palu mengetuk akal sehatnya. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang.

“Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan terbangun,” ucap Koichi lagi memberitahu.

Ini skenario yang tak pernah Tsuyoshi bayangkan, berada di apartemen Koichi dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, terperangkap di antara sofa dan lelaki yang merupakan mantan partnernya –berciuman. Bibir yang kembali beradu dengannya, tangan yang membelai pipinya lembut, sepasang mata yang menatapnya hangat, semuanya masih terasa sama seperti dulu. Tsuyoshi merindukan semua ini, waktu yang berlalu tak akan pernah bisa membuatnya melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

“Koichi jangan menjauhiku lagi, berhentilah lari dari perasaanmu.” Ujar Tsuyoshi ketika mereka berhenti untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-paru mereka.

Koichi menghembuskan napas panjang. Pria ini benar-benar bisa membuat hatinya tak karuan. 10 tahun berlalu, tapi ia tak pernah bisa kuat untuk menahan godaan yang bernama Domoto Tsuyoshi. Dinding yang ia bangun selama ini terancam jebol.

“Bagaimana aku bisa lari darimu jika kau selalu berhasil mengejar.” Ujarnya.

“Berapa kali pun kucoba tak akan pernah berhasil,” Kata Tsuyoshih sendu. “Aku takkan pernah bisa melupakanmu.” Tsuyoshi menatap langsung mata Koichi. Berusaha mencari jawaban dari mata hitam yang kini tak mampu menatapnya. “Dan bukankah kau juga sama?”

“Tsuyoshi-san bukankah kau terlalu berharap?”

“Kau benar, aku selalu berharap. Harapan itu bahkan sempat hancur.”

“Namun aku tak ingin berhenti berharap, dan aku tahu kau berharap hal yang sama.”

Koichi merasa kalah.

“Koichi, aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah setelah 10 tahun berlalu, kau masih punya perasaan yang sama denganku?”

“Tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, jika memang tidak maka aku akan berhenti mengejarmu.”

“Aku, tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.”

Bukannya menjawab, Koichi justru membingkai wajah Tsuyoshi dengan kedua tangannya sebelum mengecup bibir pria itu dengan lembut, sangat lembut.

“Aku takkan bisa menyatakan perasaanku sebaik dirimu, tapi aku bisa menunjukkannya.”

Dia menyapukan jarinya di lengkungan merah kecoklatan yang indah itu sebelum mengecapnya kembali. Tsuyoshi membiarkan dirinya dituntun untuk duduk di pangkuan Koichi, tangannya menopang punggung Tsuyoshi agar dia aman di pangkuan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang diselipkan di antara leher dan telinga Tsuyoshi. Koichi membawa wajahnya mendekat, dengan lembut —seakanTsuyoshi benda yang rapuh, mengecup kening pria itu kemudian kelopak matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, kembali menelusuri bibir Tsuyoshi yang sekarang membengkak dan merah.

Tsuyoshi merasakan ibu jari Koichi mengelus pipinya, dia membuka kedua mata yang tak sadar ditutupnya.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Koichi yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat napasnya tercekat karena Koichi terlihat begitu tampan. Senyuman yang hanya diperuntukan untuk dirinya seorang.

“Please, tunjukan padaku, kalau aku bukan satu-satunya yang menginginkanmu Koichi.”

Perkataan itu cukup untuk membuat Koichi menarik baju yang dipakai Tsuyoshi melewati kepalanya dan menelusuri kulit putih susunya dengan rangkaian ciuman, jemarinya membelai punggung Tsuyoshi membuat pria itu menggeliat penuh gairah di depannya. Tsuyoshi mencengkram rambut Koichi sebagai pegangan, membuat Koichi merintih karena sakit bercampur nafsu untuk melebur Tsuyoshi lebih jauh lagi. Dia membubuhi setiap lekuk tubuh Tsuyoshi yang bisa dicapai dengan ciuman, bermain dengan tonjolan mungil di dada pria itu. Tsuyoshi mengerang, membusungkan dadanya, ingin lebih.

Dengan senang hati Koichi berganti antara menjilatinya, menghisap, memijatnya dan mencubit puting yang sudah hampir menegang itu hingga penuh sambil memainkan bagian yang lain dengan jarinya.

“Nnng Kou…”

Koichi berhenti hanya untuk beralih ke leher Tsuyoshi, menggigit sebagian kecil kulit disana sambil tetap berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan bukti kejahatan apa-pun. Lagi-lagi Tsuyoshi mengerang dan Koichi menyukainya. Tsuyoshi terdengar seksi dengan erangannya. Dia sudah berpikir bagaimana untuk terus membuat Tsuyoshi mengeluarkan suara indahnya tersebut. Dengan lidahnya Koichi bergerak menelusuri rahang Tsuyoshi perlahan— merasakan pria itu gemetar dengan perlakuannya, hingga berhenti di daun telingannya. Ia menghembuskan napas ke telinga sensitif itu sebelum menyelipkannya di antara kedua bibirnya dan sekali-kali menggodanya dengan gigitan.

Tangan Tsuyoshi berkeliaran di pundak Koichi, mengelusnya lembut dan bermain dengan rambut di pangkal lehernya. Ia menarik rambut itu dengan paksa, membuat Koichi menengadahkan wajahnya, bibir mereka kembali bertemu, namun kini Tsuyoshi tak ingin di dominasi, kedua tangannya ganti membingkai wajah Koichi agar ia bisa dengan leluasa menelusuri isi mulut sang aktor. Tsuyoshi terpancing untuk bersikap lebih berani, mencium Koichi dengan lebih panas, menuangkan segala perasaan yang ditahannya selama ini. Koichi mendesah saat bagian lunak yang sensitive dalam mulut mereka beradu satu sama lain, sekali lagi mengirimkan rasa menggelitik ke sekujur tubuhnya, terutama daerah perutnya. Dia balas menahan kepala Tsuyoshi, pria itu bermain dengan lidahnya, hingga menghisapnya dengan sensual sebelum berhenti untuk kembali bernapas.  
“Haaa,” Napasnya tersengal “buka bajumu,” Pinta Tsuyoshi, sekujur tubuhnya bersemu merah, matanya separuh terpejam. “Aku ingin menyentuhmu.” Katanya berbisik.

Koichi menuruti permintaannya, dengan cepat ia melempar baju yang dipakainya itu ke lantai, perlahan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dengan membawa Tsuyoshi ke atasnya, membiarkan pria itu mengambil kendali untuk beberapa saat.

 

~ o ~

 

Tsuyoshi ingin melakukan hal yang sama menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Koichi. Sudah lama dia memimpikan kembali menyentuh dada bidang Koichi, merasakan otot-otot perutnya menegang di bawah sentuhan jarinya, membelai kulit halus yang selalu di pamerkannya di setiap penampilannya di atas panggung. Tiba-tiba Tsuyoshi merasa cemburu membayangkan orang lain bisa melihat betapa Indahnya tubuh Koichi.

Milikku. Pikirnya.

Tsuyoshi menjejaki tubuh Koichi dengan ciuman, bermain dengan kedua putingnya, perlahan turun hingga pusar. Dengan lihai Tsuyoshi memainkan bagian senitif tersebut, Koichi merintih, tangannya terjulur menggapai kepala Tsuyoshi, membelai rambut hitamnya mendorong Tsuyoshi meneruskan permainannya. Dengan sengaja Tsuyoshi menyapukan tangannya pada pangkal celana pria itu, Koichi tersentak, Tsuyoshi bisa merasakan ereksinya bergerak antusias karena sentuhan itu. Pria itu sudah sangat keras, ia bisa membayangkan tak leluasanya perasaan itu sekarang. Tsuyoshi kembali memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Koichi, tangannya membuat gerakan mengusap membuat Koichi tak berhenti mendesah, napasnya semakin memburu.

“Kochan..” Koichi bergidik dengan cara Tsuyoshi memanggilnya, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar nama itu dari mulut Tsuyoshi sendiri. “Aku menginginkanmu –“ Bisik Tsuyoshi menggodanya.

Koichi membalikkan posisi mereka, kini Koichi kembali menindih Tusyoshi di bawahnya. Tsuyoshi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggesekan ereksinya sendiri dengan milik Koichi, membuat pria di atasnya mendesah tertahan. Koichi menutup matanya menikmati sengatan listrik yang menyebar di perutnya secara tiba-tiba, ketika mereka bertatapan Tsuyoshi bisa melihat matanya kini penuh dengan hasrat yang mulai memuncak. Koichi ingin melebur Tsuyoshi, menjadikan mereka satu, sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi di ingin melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda, dia ingin menyampaikan bagaimana perasaanya pada Tsuyoshi dan betapa berharganya pria itu dalam kehidupannya. Walaupun 10 tahun yang lalu dia membuat keputusan bodoh untuk menghadirkan jarak dan ruang yang begitu besar di antara mereka. Ia tak pernah— sedikitpun berhenti menginginkan pria itu kembali bersamanya.

Tak ingin melukai Tsuyoshi dia memastikan melakukan persiapan dengan hati-hati. Celana mereka sudah tertumpuk di lantai bersama baju-baju, kini tak ada lagi yang menghalangi mereka. Tsuyoshi melumuri jari di mulutnya dengan saliva, memastikan kalau semuanya cukup licin dan siap untuk melakukan tugasnya. Koichi tidak memiliki persediaan untuk saat seperti ini, namun Tsuyoshi bersikeras dia tak keberatan melakukannya tanpa semua itu.

Tsuyoshi merasakan satu Jari Koichi masuk melewati cincin analnya, rasanya begitu ketat. Koichi tak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin selama ini Tsuyoshi menahan diri untuknya. Ia terlalu ketat dan jarinya diselimuti dinding hangat, membuat Koichi ingin segera merasakan kehangatan itu dengan cara yang lain. Namun sekali lagi ia menahan diri, tidak ingin membuat Tsuyoshi merasa tak nyaman. Koichi memperhatikan ekspresi pria di bawahnya, matanya terpejam dan Koichi tau dia menahan sakit.

“Tsuyoshi.” Panggil Koichi. Pria itu membuka matanya dan menatap Koichi dengan tatapan bertanya.

“Katakan padaku jika rasanya sakit.”

Tsuyoshi menggeleng memilih mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Tapi air mata yang terselip keluar cukup untuk membuat Koichi menarik keluar jarinya. Seketika itu Tsuyoshi merasa kehilangan.

“Tidak, jangan berhenti.” Rengeknya.

“Kau kesakitan.” Ujar Koichi. “Dan aku tidak punya cukup persiapan untuk membuatmu tidak merasa lebih sakit dari sekarang.”

Tsuyoshi menggelengkan kepala. “Aku menginginkannya dan aku bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya, jadi tolonglah Koichi, aku benar-benar menginginkanmu.”

Koichi kembali melakukan peregangan, dengan seksama memastikan Tsuyoshi siap menerimanya. Satu jari bertambah menjadi dua, dengan permintaan Tsuyoshi –atau lebih tepatnya rengekan, Koichi kembali memasukan jari lain untuk meregangkan ruangan. Jarinya bergerak, menggeliat, menusuk dinding-dinding di sekitarnya. Tsuyoshi mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kembali merengek agar Koichi segera mengisinya.

Koichi memposisikan dirinya sebaik mungkin, menautkan jemarinya dengan Tsuyoshi, membawa jari-jari itu ke bibirnya untuk mengecupnya satu persatu dengan rasa sayang. Tsuyoshi menatapnya lembut, matanya memancarkan kehangatan yang selalu sama, kini bercampur antisipasi akan apa yang akan datang. Tak bisa dibantah kalu ia sendiri gugup, selama bertahun-tahun ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bisa merasakan perassan ini lagi, bersama orang yang selalu menjadi perhatiannya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Koichi mendorong maju, membuat Tsuyoshi terkesiap ketika sesuatu yang tumpul— kini lebih besar perlahan memasukinya.

“Aaah.” Tsuyoshi mengerang, mengigit bibirnya untuk menghentikan erangan yang berlebihan.

Koichi membujuknya dengan ciuman, membelai tulang selangkangan Tsuyoshi dengan bibirnya sambil perlahan membiarkan dirinya masuk lebih dalam.

“Nnnngh.” Tsuyoshi tetap mengerang. Koichi berhenti untuk memberikan waktu Tsuyoshi beradaptasi. Ia masih setengah jalan hingga tempat tujuannya. Namun tak butuh waktu lama hingga Tsuyoshi memberikan lampu hijau, Koichi masuk tanpa ragu-ragu. Menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia berhasil seutuhnya masuk berselimutkan dinding basah dan hangat. Tsuyoshi menjepitnya dengan ketat, semakin terasa ketat ketika kembali mencium pria itu.

Koichi mulai bergerak masuk dan keluar secara perlahan, memperhatikan Tsuyoshi yang mulai merintih dan meliuk-liuk indah di bawahnya.

“Tsuyoshi kau terasa luar biasa. Haaa...” Bisiknya, lagi-lagi itu membuat dinding-dinding Tsuyoshi menghimpitnya.

Koichi mengerang. Tapi ia ingin menjadikan Tsuyoshi sebagai focus utama dengan melakukan eksprimen, mengubah posisinya beberapa kali, berharap dia masih ingat dan bisa menemukan target yang tepat.  
“Aargh, Kochan.” Tsuyoshi merintih lebih kuat, tangannya mencengkram seprai dengan kuat, saat itu Koichi tahu ia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

“Hhhm... Kau menyukainya?” Tanyanya terengah.

Tsuyoshi mengangguk mengiyakan, kedua tangannya melingkar di pundak Koichi, menariknya mendekat hingga tak ada jarang di antara mereka. Gerakan Koichi memberikan gesekan yang Tsuyoshi inginkan untuk ereksinya sendiri. Rasanya terlalu sempurna.

Tsuyoshi membubukan ciuman di wajah Koichi, mencium serta mengigit pelan telinganya. Membuat Koichi mengerang di bahu Tsuyoshi.

“Kochan... kochan...” Bisik Tsuyoshi.

Koichi menarik hingga Tsuyoshi berada di atasnya dalam posisi duduk, hal itu membuat Koichi bisa masuk lebih dalam. Tsuyoshi hampir saja kehilangan akal sehat karenanya. Ia mencengkram bahu Koichi seakan itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk selamat, tapi reaksi Tsuyoshi semakin membuat Koichi ingin lebih memuaskan pria itu. Dia ingin Tsuyoshi merasakan kenikmatan yang ia sendiri rindukan.

Mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi rasa itu takkan pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Tubuhnya mengingat jelas bagaimana pengalaman pertama mereka berakhir dan sekarang menginginkannya lagi.

“Kochan... Argh... Rasanya... Ah...” Tsuyoshi tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya secara utuh.

Koichi tak memberikannya waktu untuk bernapas dan mengumpulkan tenaga.

“A.. tak..kan bisa bertahan.”

Tsuyoshi merasakan kekuatannya memudar, Koichi kini kembali membaringkannya di tempat tidur. “Lepaskan saja, nikmatilah perasaan itu.” Bisiknya.

“Kochan, lebih cepat.” Pinta Tsuyoshi. Koichi tersenyum dalam hati, memperhatikan wajah Tsuyoshi yang sedang berkonsentrasi merasakan setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan. Ia terlihat indah, wajahnya bersemu merah, dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipis dan bibirnya yang bengkak merona. Koichi mengelus tubuh indah itu, perut ratanya, pinggang ramping di kedua sisinya, hingga dada yang agak menonjol.

Koichi menyentuh pipinya lembut, sebelum mencium bibirnya dengan gairah. “Buka matamu,” Pintanya.  
Tsuyoshi mengikuti perkataannya, namun butuh usaha lebih untuk memfokuskan pandangan pada pria di atasnya.  
Setelah yakin telah mendapatkan perhatian Tsuyoshi, Koichi mengatakannya, kata kunci yang selama ini ditahannya, kata-kata yang selama ini takut dia ucapkan. “Aku mencintaimu Tsuyoshi.”

Perkataan itu tidak disangka-sangka bersama dengan hentakan terkahir cukup untuk membuat Tsuyoshi mencapai klimaksnya, tubuhnya mengejang meneriakkan nama Koichi, Tsuyoshi menggeliat mencengkram tangan Koichi sebelum kembali lunglai. Hal itu membuat Koichi tersentak, ia kembali bergerak masuk keluar dengan cepat, memandangi Tsuyoshi yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi puas, matanya separuh terpejam.

“Kochan..” Panggilnya, meraih tangan Koichi, menautkan jari mereka. “Kochan, come for me.” Bisiknya, sesuatu dalam diri pria itu berkutik dan dalam satu hentakan membawanya melejit ke puncak, Koichi menikmati perasaan intim yang dirasakannya, tubuh mengejang menumpahkan isinya ke dalam Tsuyoshi, sebelum perlahan merebahkan diri di atas tubuh pria yang lebih mudah darinya itu. Tsuyoshi dengan senang hari menangkapnya, mencium pundak pria itu, tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Koichi, membantunya lebih rileks.  
Tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang merasa puas, Koichi melakukan hal yang sama pada Tsuyoshi, mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Tsuyoshi, mengelus wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, sambil sesekali mengecupnya masih dengan napas yang tak beraturan, sama-sama lemas.

Merasa sudah cukup kuat Koichi menarik diri keluar. Dia menatap Tsuyoshi yang balik menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya, ia terlihat lelah, namun bahagia. Tsuyoshi menggapai tangan Koichi dan mengecupnya.  
“Terimah kasih.” Bisik Tsuyoshi.

Koichi menggelengkan kepala, “Aku yang harusnya berterimah kasih.” Katanya, “Terima kasih tak pernah menyerah padaku.”

Tsuyoshi tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berbaring berdampingan, saling berganti sentuhan dan kecupan kecil. Hingga Tsuyoshi teringat sesuatu, wajahnya terlihat khawatir membuat Koichi penasaran.  
“Ada apa?” Tanyanya.

“Apa kau masih ingin mengantarku sampai ke Nara?” Tsuyoshi balas bertanya, keningnya berkerut.  
Koichi terseyum sebelum menjawab. “Tentu. Kupikir aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburku disana.”  
“Kau dapat hari libur?” Tanya Tsuyoshi bersemangat.

Koichi mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Kuharap kau tak keberatan jika harus menghadapi oneechan.”

Rasa gugup tiba-tiba merayapi Koichi.

“Aku lupa memberitahunya tidak akan pulang malam ini. Dan harusnya besok pagi aku sudah berada di sana.”

Oh! Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan menantinya.

Tsuyoshi memperhatikan ekspresi Koichi, tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

“Tenang, aku akan membelamu.” Katanya menepuk-nepuk lengan pria itu meyakinkan. “Selama ini aku selalu melakukannya.”

Tsuyoshi mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan mengecup Koichi sebelum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Koichi, menyandarkan wajahnya di dada pria itu.

“Bisahkah kita kembali tidur, aku.. “ Tsuyoshi menguap, “mengantuk.”

Koichi tidak langsung menjawab, sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan jika mereka tiba di Nara sebelum bergumam mengiyakan.

 

~ END ~


End file.
